If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go. And that's what Itachi did.


**If You Truely Love Someone, Let Them Go.**

OneShot Tragedy

Mikoto x Itachi

She was his obsession that drove him insane.

**One**

There was always something about the woman Itachi loved, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Here he was, thirteen, trying to figure this all out. He hated the heart breaking feeling he got when he saw them kiss, hug, and tell each other they loved each other. It sickened him and he didn't know why. He walked into the kitchen. It was late at night and Fugaku was on a mission and Sasuke was sleeping over at a friends house. Mikoto, as he expected, was standing by the sink, cleaning up some dishes left over from dinner. She obviously didn't know he was there. He walked over and pulled a chair out, causing the woman to look back and smile at him. "Itachi." He sat down and returned the smile. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep..." He said, looked away from her some. She noted the uncomfortable motion and stopped what she was doing, drying her hands on her apron as she walked over to sit next to him, pulling his attention towards her.

"How come?" Her voice was like an angel's, and it made his heart race in his chest, so hard he was sure it would jump out right there. He had to tell her and he had to do it now. It was his only chance. But there was this emotion he hated far more than the ones he had when he saw Fugaku with the woman before him. What was it?

_**Fear.**_

_Fear of what, though?_

_**Rejection.**_

Itachi frowned a bit and this caused Mikoto to tilt her head in worry. He finally looked at her again with a calmed look. "I...There's something..." He paused, trailing. She kept quiet, telling him that way to continue when he was ready. He took a deep breath and continued. "There's this feeling I have for someone, but I know they don't feel the same way." And she knew then who he was talking about. All those longing looks he threw her way when he thought she wasn't watching, when he knew He wasn't watching.

"Itachi, you're my son. I can't love you like that."

"I know." Came a simple reply from Itachi as he stood, turning to walk from the room. It was all he needed to know. He was gonna go through with his plans.

**Weeks Later**

A few months after he told her, here he was standing before the woman, kneeling before her, a smirk placed carefully on his lips. "I'm sorry, Mother." Was all he said before he turned quickly, standing, holding the blade out so that it went swiftly through Fugaku's throat. The man had gotten in his way with his little talk with the woman before him and he had to be rid of. And he was now. Mikoto stared at the blood fell upon her and soaked her first born's clothing. He placed his foot on the dead man's stomach, pushing him away while he pulled his sword from it's current restraint. He turned back to Mikoto and she sat there, staring up at him as he knelt again.

"Why?" She whispered out.

"To test myself." Was a simple reply. He reached out and touched her cheek. He expected her to flench away, but she hadn't. Instead, she leaned into the touch.

"I have a confession." Mikoto spoke softly. "If you will allow it to me." He nodded, seeing she was still staring at him. "I loved you, Itachi. Not only as my son, but so much more. I could never have let you know, because of him." She glanced to Fugaku. He knew well it was a fetal attempt to survive certain death, but that fact didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. In fact, Itachi smiled softly at her. He could see the lie in her eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she returned it. She even parted her lips when he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. He kept good hold on his sword, readying himself incase she tried anything funny. But she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

_He'll let me live now, won't he? He'll keep me all to himself, and when he's not watching, I'll escape._ She thought to herself with hope. She was a bit surprised when he pulled away from the kiss. They had been kissing for what seemed to be at least five minutes and they both needed air. He pushed himself to his feet and smiled down at her with a sudden tenderness.

"Aishiteru, Mother. But you were my target." Mikoto's heart skipped a beat as fear took over.

"Why?!" She yelled at him. No. It wasn't fear, it was anger.

"I have to test my own sanity. Simple as that. I have to see if I can really let go of something I held so dearly to me." Mikoto watched the blade shimmer in the moon light. She heard her youngest enter the house, calling for them. Neither of them made a sound, but Itachi turned to the door. She wasn't gonna give in so easily. No. Mikoto Uchiha was a fighter. She shifted and pushed herself up, takcling Itachi to the ground. It was a mistake. When she fell ontop of him, she felt something enter her stomach. The sword? No. A kunai. He shoved her off and pushed himself up, ending this quickly before she could fight back anymore. And it was over. He left before Sasuke got there, watching him from afar. Tears mixed with blood and Itachi smiled sadly.

**Years Later**

_I did it, but it cost me my sanity._ Itachi thought bitterly as he walked along the old roads of Konoha. He stopped before her grave with a sadistic smirk. "Either way, Mikoto, I would have killed you." He said, turning to see a shocked Sasuke. In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was out and Itachi was gone, the headstone to Uchiha Mikoto's grave broken in several pieces, 'Hate' carved into the remaining stone.

**End;**

I know it was short and it sucked, but whatever. Reviews. No flames.

**Guess The Song for A Free OneShot;**

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...


End file.
